


"Stay home"

by duneline



Series: Univers Redemption [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Lucifer is forced to follow containment measures...Continuation of "The Miracle Child".
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Univers Redemption [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927804
Kudos: 6





	"Stay home"

"Stay home"

Diclaimer: The characters in the "Lucifer" series are the exclusive property of DC and Netflix. 

The characters in "Avengers" are owned by Marvel and Disney. I receive no financial benefit from this fiction.

In this time of the Covid-19 pandemic, I recommend that you respect the instruction not to leave your home: STAY HOME. It is the only way to protect yourself and others from Covid-19.

Congratulations to the caregivers and their unwavering dedication.

Dan was giving applesauce to Nathaniel perched on a baby chair. He laughed, noticing that Lucifer was going around in circles in the kitchen, his expression sullen and sulky.

"-I don't understand why I have to stick to this confinement," the angel grumbled, deciding to bake cookies. I'm invincible: the Covid-19 can't do anything against the devil! »

Dan wiped his baby's mouth and the baby tried to put his spoon in his face as Dan took him in his arms. He approached his spouse and placed a soothing kiss on Lucifer's cheeks.

"-It's not about invincibility," Dan patiently explained. It's about obeying orders and behaving responsibly and civically. Then you can carry the virus on your angelic person and your clothes, invulnerable or not. »

Lucifer grimaced, offended by the suggestion that a virus dared to wander freely over his royal person. He slaughtered more than he kneaded the cookie maker and resolved to start his preparation all over again, seeing the appearance of his dough.

"-Look on the bright side of the situation," Dan encouraged him gently. The three of us are all healthy together and we have a huge garden with access to the lake. Other people in the world don't have our luck. Yet they respect the instructions of the authorities in their countries. »

The young man received a dubious and impatient look from Lucifer, who gave up his cookie preparation. The angel teased his son, who managed to pat his nose with his little spoon, under Dan's amusement and hugging his husband, he brought him back to him.

"-We could fly to Disneyland," suggested Lucifer in a cuddly tone. You and I are safe, and I'm sure Nathaniel's heavenly grandfather gave him immunity to all diseases. I know you dream of getting to know Disney land and having your picture taken with Mickey. »

Lucifer's proposal was tempting. It had been a week since Dan, his husband and their child had been confined to their lake property and had not received any more visits from the barricaded Pott-Starks at home.

But breaking the lockdown was dangerous and irresponsible. Playing with the health of other New Yorkers went against the principles of Dan's former servant's law.

"-Disneyland is closed," he announced, handing Nathaniel over who was claiming his other daddy. Another time when things get better. »

Lucifer swore between his teeth, accepting his son and silencing his boredom and frustration, he concentrated on Nathaniel who began to stick his spoon between his angelic father's lips.

Dan contemplated them for long, tender minutes and set about cleaning the kitchen counter and throwing away the two failed cookie doughs.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................

Friday interrupted the marathon evening "Die Hard" which Lucifer and Dan had been watching for about an hour.

" -Pepper urgently requires your presence at headquarters, Lucifer. " said the I.A.

Dan shared a worried look with his husband, who promptly rose to his feet.

"-What's going on, Friday?" he asked, preoccupied. 

-Tony is showing all the symptoms of Covid-19. " Friday informed.

Dan turned pale and wanted to go to his friend's bedside, but Lucifer dissuaded him:

" -No, you have to take care of Nathaniel. I promise I'll get back to you as soon as I can. »

On this promise, Lucifer flew to the Avengers complex. Dan began praying for his friend Tony, slumped on the couch.

......................................................................................................................................................................................

Tony slowly emerged from unconsciousness and was surprised that he no longer felt aches and headaches.

He saw that he was in the medical wing of the complex and in the resuscitation unit. He recognized a ventilator and a monitor to monitor his vitals.

He had a vague recollection of having an attack of high fever, difficulty breathing, and gradually falling into a deep coma. Within five minutes, and in front of Pepper's terrified eyes.

He guessed, more than he saw, the silhouette of Lucifer in the darkness of his room. He sighed, seeing the half-smile of the master of the Underworld.

"-Great!" Tony mumbled, annoyed. I am indebted to the devil himself. Name your price, Hellboy. Get it over with! »Lucifer had listened, amused. His smile widened when Tony mentioned the word "prize".

" - Before all things," the angel said, not letting go of his smile. I've neutralized the infection in Pepper and Morgan. But then, as Daniel tells me so often, stick to containment. »

Tony could not help but feel gratitude, relieved to know Pepper and Morgan were safe. He watched, with slight apprehension, as Lucifer approached his bed and stood still, his arms folded and his features impassive.

"-You don't owe me anything, Stark," said Lucifer gravely. You protected Daniel and Nathaniel, and for that I thank you. So we're even. »

Before leaving the convalescent room, he added, in a teasing tone:

"-But as a member of the Avenger family, I couldn't let Iron Man die! »

Tony grumbled, falsely irritated but touched by Lucifer's gesture... The angel hurried to join Daniel to reassure him of their friend's condition.

He now understood the need for the containment measure when he discovered Stark intubated and hooked up to a respirator. The scene had shocked and shaken Lucifer who thanked his Father that Daniel and Nathaniel were protected from this Covid-19 by their divine nature.

Back on their property, Lucifer grabbed Daniel in his arms and kissed him as if there was no tomorrow.

"Thank you for Tony," Dan murmured, catching his breath.

He huddled up with his husband, who hugged him lovingly.

" -You're welcome, love," said Lucifer. But Tony wasn't thrilled to be in debt to the devil! »

Dan burst out laughing, suspecting the reaction of their friend Tony.

The end.

The 22nd of March 2020  
Duneline


End file.
